The present invention relates to a weather strip for hinged double doors. Particularly, the present invention relates to a weather strips for right/left hinged double doors attached to hinged double doors of a vehicle such as an ambulance having right/left hinged double doors in its rear portion, a one box car having right/left hinged double doors in its side portion, or the like, so as to seal off a fitting portion of the right and left doors when they are closed.
As shown in FIGS. 12 to 14, a vehicle has a right/left double hinged back door constituted by a pair of left and right doors, that is, an earlier-closed door (here, left door) 1 and a later-closed door (here, right door) 2. A weather strip 10 is attached to a door fitting portion (parting portion) of the earlier-closed door 1. The weather strip 10 has a hollow seal portion 11 molded integrally therewith. The hollow seal portion 11 is brought into elastic contact with a door fitting portion of the later-closed door 2 when the later-closed door 2 is closed. Thus, the hollow seal portion 11 seals off the interior side of the vehicle from the exterior side thereof. In addition, a flipper-like seal piece 15 is molded integrally with an upper end portion of the weather strip 10.
In the background art, such a seal piece 15 is thin, and designed as follows. That is, a vehicle-interior-side (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cinteriorxe2x80x9d simply) wall surface of the seal piece 15 is brought into elastic contact with a body-side weather strip 101 attached to the circumferential edge of an opening portion of a body 100 when the earlier-closed door 1 is closed. In addition, a vehicle-exterior-side (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cexteriorxe2x80x9d simply) of the seal piece 15 is brought into elastic contact with a door-fitting-portion upper corner portion of the later-closed door 2 when the later-closed door 2 is closed.
Incidentally, FIG. 14 is a sectional view taken on line Axe2x80x94A in FIG. 13.
Next, another background-art example will be described with reference to FIGS. 15 to 17. In this example, a body-side weather strip 101 is brought into elastic contact with an earlier-closed door (here, right door) 1 and a later-closed door (here, left door) 2 when the doors are closed. In addition, weather strips 20 attached to the earlier-closed door 1 and the later-closed door 2 respectively are brought into elastic contact with a body 100. In FIG. 14, the reference numeral 102 represents a drip seal attached to the circumferential edge of the opening portion of the body 100 so as to be substantially parallel with the body-side weather strip 101. Thus, the interior side of the vehicle is sealed off from the exterior side thereof.
A flipper-like seal piece 25 similar to the above-mentioned seal piece 15 is molded integrally with a door fitting portion of the weather strip 20 attached to the earlier-closed door 1. When the doors are closed, the interior wall surface of the seal piece 25 is brought into elastic contact with the circumferential edge of the opening portion of the body 100, while the exterior wall surface of the seal piece 25 is brought into elastic contact with the upper corner portion of the door fitting portion of the later-closed door 2.
Incidentally, FIG. 16 is a sectional view taken on line Bxe2x80x94B in FIG. 15, and FIG. 17 is a sectional view taken on line Cxe2x80x94C in FIG. 15.
However, as described above, the seal pieces 15 and 25 inserted between the body 100 and the later-closed door 2 are made thin simply. Accordingly, the seal lapping quantity of the later-closed door 2 is reduced when the doors are closed.
Therefore, the sealing function becomes so insufficient that there is a problem that water enters the interior side of the vehicle through the circumferences of the seal pieces 15 and 25.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a weather strip for hinged double doors which is superior in sealing performance so that water can be prevented from entering the interior side of a vehicle.
Other objects and effects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a weather strip for hinged double doors, which is to be attached to a door fitting portion of an earlier-closed door of hinged double doors comprising a pair of left and right, earlier-closed and later-closed doors disposed in a rear portion or a side portion of a vehicle, which weather strip comprises: a seal portion which is brought into elastic contact with a side end of the later-closed door to thereby seal off an interior side of the vehicle from an exterior side of the vehicle; a flipper-like seal piece molded integrally with an upper end portion or to each of upper and lower end portions of the weather strip so that a vehicle-interior-side wall surface of the seal piece is brought into elastic contact with a body-side weather strip attached to a circumferential edge of a body-side opening portion when the earlier-closed door is closed, and a vehicle-exterior-side wall surface of the seal piece is brought into elastic contact with a door-fitting-portion-side corner portion of the later-closed door when the later-closed door is closed; and a seal lip portion or a hollow seal portion formed at a portion of the vehicle-exterior-side wall surface of the seal piece which is brought into elastic contact with the later-closed door.
Further, the weather strip for hinged double doors preferably further comprises: a second seal piece molded integrally with an upper side of the seal piece so that a vehicle-interior-side wall surface of the second seal piece is brought into elastic contact with a drip seal attached to an upper side of the body-side weather strip when the earlier-closed door is closed, and a vehicle-exterior-side wall surface of the second seal piece is brought into elastic contact with the later-closed door when the later-closed door is closed; and a seal lip portion or a hollow seal portion formed in a portion of the vehicle-exterior-side wall surface of the second seal piece which is brought into elastic contact with the later-closed door.
Although a weather strip to be attached to hinged double doors constituted by a pair of left and right doors, the invention is also applicable to a weather strip to be attached to hinged double doors comprising a pair of upper and lower doors.
That is, a weather strip for hinged double doors, which is to be attached to a door fitting portion of an earlier-closed door of hinged double doors comprising a pair of upper and lower, earlier-closed and later-closed doors disposed in a rear portion of a vehicle, which weather strip comprises: a seal portion which is brought into elastic contact with a side end of the later-closed door to thereby seal off an interior side of the vehicle from an exterior side of the vehicle; flipper-like seal pieces molded integrally with a left end portion and a right end portion of the weather strip respectively so that vehicle-interior-side wall surfaces of the seal pieces are brought into elastic contact with a body-side weather strip attached to a circumferential edge of a body-side opening portion when the earlier-closed door is closed, and vehicle-exterior-side wall surfaces of the seal pieces are brought into elastic contact with a door-fitting-portion-side corner portion of the later-closed door when the later-closed door is closed; and seal lip portions or hollow seal portions respectively formed at portions of the vehicle-exterior-side wall surfaces of the seal pieces which are brought into elastic contact with the later-closed door.
Further, the invention is also applicable to a weather strip in which a seal portion is brought into elastic contact with the circumferential edge of the opening portion of the body to thereby seal off the interior side of the vehicle from the exterior side thereof when the earlier-closed door is closed.
In addition, it is preferable that the seal portion is formed into a hollow shape in series and integrally with the hollow seal portion formed in the seal piece.
According to the weather strip for hinged double doors according to the present invention, the weather strip is attached to hinged double doors comprising a pair of left and right, earlier-closed and later-closed doors disposed in a rear portion or a side portion of a vehicle. A seal lip portion or a hollow seal portion is formed in a portion of an exterior wall surface of a seal piece molded integrally with the weather strip. The later-closed door is brought into elastic contact with the seal lip portion or the hollow seal portion when the doors are closed. Thus, in comparison with the case where the thin seal piece is provided singly, the seal lapping quantity of the later-closed door increases in accordance with the bending of the seal lip portion of the hollow seal portion.
Accordingly, the sealing function is enhanced in accordance with the increase of the seal lapping quantity. Thus, water is prevented from entering the interior side of the vehicle through the circumference of the seal piece.
The same effect can be obtained in the invention applied to a weather strip attached to hinged double doors comprising a pair of upper and lower, earlier-closed and later-closed doors, or in the invention applied to a weather strip in which a seal portion is brought into elastic contact with the circumferential edge of the body-side opening portion so as to seal off the interior side of the vehicle from the exterior side thereof when the earlier-closed door is closed.
According to the invention, in addition to the seal lip portion or the hollow seal portion formed on the seal piece brought into elastic contact with the body-side weather strip, a seal lip portion or a hollow seal portion is formed similarly on a second seal piece which is brought into elastic contact with a drip seal attached to the upper side of the body-side weather strip. Thus, the sealing effect is enhanced so that water is further prevented from entering the interior side of the vehicle.
Further, according to the invention, the seal portion is formed into a hollow shape in series and integrally with the hollow seal portion formed on the seal piece. Thus, there is no fear that the door closing property deteriorates particularly when the later-closed door is closed. In addition, there is no fear that the manufacture by die forming is complicated.